


the boy on the bridge, the boy who always keeps me

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, in a world without the sire bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan finds Elena on the bridge. Season four AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy on the bridge, the boy who always keeps me

Stefan found her on the Wickery Bridge. She was hugging herself, her hands going up and down her arms. Stefan walked up, making sure his shoes smashed dirt and sticks on the wood so that she could hear her. She didn't need him too, of course, but Stefan found it easier to fall back into old habits as they relearned each other.

He took off his coat and put it on her shoulders. 

"Thank you," she said, "I forgot to drink coffee before coming out here."

Stefan took a step back away from her. It seemed like ten thousand lifetimes ago when he tried to help Vicki with her transition. "It's still new for you," he said, a moment too late, "it'll become a habit soon enough."

Elena nodded. "Jeremy gave me his blood."

Stefan remembered. Just as Elena woke up from death, Jeremy strode into the morgue like a hurricane. He was carrying a knife like it was a weapon and he used it to slice into his skin. Then he shoved arm into his sister's mouth. "Drink," he said like it was an order, but it was a plea. When she was done, Jeremy fell into her arms sobbing. As Elena stroked his hair and apologized over and over, she lifted her head and nodded at Stefan, who then left the morgue.

"He needs me," she said. She turned around sharply, quickly, like magic, so that he could see her face. The face of a monster who was tired of being needed, who no longer wanted to protect her brother. 

Like he had always loved her, Stefan closed the distance between them and cupped her face. "And you'll stay. That's what matters the most."

"I want you to go." Elena closed her eyes, leaned into his hands. "But I need you to stay."

"What's your choice?" Stefan asked, pulling away.

Elena laughed and it didn't warm Stefan's heart. "For us to both be human. To be a work in progress. To start a family. To grow old together and than to die."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give that to you," Stefan said, _I'm sorry I pretended I could._

Elena turned away from him again and leaned on the the bridge's rail. Stefan followed her. Their arms touched. The wind brushed against the water. Slowly, the sun started to rise. 

And they waited, and they watched, together.


End file.
